In the industry, companies, such as Google, Baidu, Alibaba, and Facebook, all have mature data issuance systems for issuing media content to the public, but there are few public technical documents describing the inner workings of the data issuance systems. Usually, when media information, particularly, advertisement data, is issued, strong service logic (e.g., hardcoded program logic) is used for implementation, and when a field in the media information is to be modified (e.g., per the need of the content owner), media issuance data can be generated only by obtaining complete field information. However, if media information is issued by using the foregoing solution, an operation can be performed only on the content in a fixed field, and variable requirements during the media information issuance cannot be satisfied.